


Snuff Classes of Askr: Xmas Bernadetta

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [94]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Cunt removal, Disembowelment, F/F, Guro, Necrophilia, Selfcest, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Bernadetta is filled with desire to snuff someone - and who better to go for than her festively-dressed doppelganger?
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Xmas Bernadetta

Bernadetta let out a quiet moan as the girl sat cross-legged on the bed in her room in the Askran castle. The messy-haired Adrestian had her spats pulled down - her fingers steadily pumping into her warm, dripping snatch.

The purple-haired girl found herself waking up incredibly horny on that day. Her dream had been quite vivid - and left the archer incredibly aroused. Bernie couldn’t remember all the details anymore - not that she minded, for she knew it’d be very embarrassing. What she did recall, though, was who she also saw in that dream - the green-haired princess of Askr, Madelyn. The girl who had been tutoring her in cooking girls… And showing her the pleasures that came with murdering others. She couldn’t remember who it was, but she was certain that the two of them had killed someone in their dream… And seeing that girl die in a dream made her pussy drip with excitement in reality.

So, now that she had woken up, Bernadetta was trying to take advantage of that arousal - and bring herself off to a satisfying climax. However, even if touching herself was pleasurable, it wasn’t enough to satisfy the purple-haired girl. She tried thinking back to her dream - but the misty details made her change angles. Instead, she thought to girls she and Madelyn had cooked - as well as the carefree fun the two of them had shared at the beach. They must have snuffed a dozen girls there… Even if Madelyn was the one doing most of the snuffing while Bernie mostly watched.

Recalling those memories made Bernie moan out in pleasure - the vivid sight of Robin’s neck spurting blood as Madelyn chucked her head to her still an incredible turn-on. Her fingers picked up the pace afterward - Bernadetta touching herself to her fantasies. In no time, Bernadetta came - her release gushing out onto her spats and her bed as the girl began breathing heavily.

However, as good as that felt, it did little to sate the deadly desires stirred by Bernie’s wet dream. Before long, the purple-haired girl started pumping her fingers into her snatch again - but Bernie knew it wouldn’t be enough. She could tell this fire in her cunt could only be released properly by snuffing another girl. She wanted - no, needed - to kill someone! The sooner the better!

Maybe she could ask the princess for another tutoring session today? But no… The winter festival was in full swing in the castle - and Madelyn had warned her before that she’d be busy with that. The princess had an impressive bag of gifts to fill - and Bernie didn’t want to bother her if she had something else to do. That meant… She’d just have to kill someone… On her own…

Aside from feeding Petra to that wonderful girl-eating plant, Bernie had not really killed anyone here by herself. When cooking with Madelyn, she had the green-haired girl to support her - not to mention, ensure that their meals wouldn’t try to fight back against them. She did manage to trick Petra, true… But Bernie wasn’t sure she’d be able to pull something like that off again. Besides, since then she had seen more on how the people in Askr were - chances were, if she failed, she would end up as the one dying instead. She’d need to pick her victim carefully…

And then it struck her. There was someone she was sure to beat, even if that person tried to fight back! She just needed to go and kill another her! The classes in Askr had helped her get a bit more confident - and far more deadly. If she picked on a Bernie that had just been summoned here, there was no way the other her would be able to fight back!

To make sure she had something to use, Bernadetta slipped a knife into a secret pocket of her uniform’s jacket. Walking out of her room, she tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. The young noble had plenty of experience in doing just that - and in a world where anyone could murder her on a whim her caution had only grown even further. Still, Bernie had been here for a while - she felt like she could handle walking around the place now.

She knew just walking around wouldn’t be enough for her to find another her - there was little chance that another Bernie would be as adventurous as she was. The archer had an inkling of an idea where she could find another her, though - the castle’s gardens. She herself had been drawn to that place on several occasions - and the noble had even met other hers there before.

Even despite the chill outside the castle, the gardens were still well-kept inside. Askr had enough mages to keep the place warm for the entirety of the year - ensuring that the various otherworldly plants gathered there wouldn’t wither. Bernie felt a tingle in her cunt as she spotted the plant she had fed Petra before - the pleasant memories of watching her classmate squirm inside it and listening to her agonized causing her pussy to begin dripping with her arousal.

Looking around, Bernadetta was able to spot another her. She was hidden in the bushes, obviously hiding from anyone else in the garden - but Bernie knew the hiding spots around there well enough to be able to tell anyways.

“Boo~!”

She snuck up on the other her - letting out a quiet yell when she was close enough.

“Aaaaaah! Don’t eeeeeeat meeeee!”

The other her jumped up right away, her arms flailing madly as she turned around to face her - giving Bernadetta a better look at her. Huh, not only was it another her, but she was also dressed in rather unfamiliar clothes. A red jacket and dress, and high red boots - and a fluffy red hat, too! Oh, this outfit was so cute! Bernie stared at it for a moment, enamored - giving the other her the time to notice that the person she was so afraid of was another Bernadetta.

“Whaaaaat? Another B-Bernie?”

She managed to stammer out while getting closer to the other her - her fingers poking at Bernie’s soft cheeks to check if it was truly her.

“Yep! I was summoned here, just like you!”

Bernadetta explained, and the her in red nodded after a moment.

“Riiight… Ah, why did I have to be called here? I was so comfortable back in my room in the academy… They forced me into this outfit, then made me go out and g-give g-gifts to people! P-People I’ve never met before! And those gifts were so weird, too… I c-couldn’t do it… I had to run away and hide… You understand, r-right? You’re m-me, a-after a-all!”

The festively-clothed Bernie explained in an outburst of words - and the one in the academy uniform kept up with her rapid stream of words.

“That sounds sooo awful!”

“Right? But it wasn’t all b-bad… They also g-gave me this t-thing!” 

Bernie gestured onto the wreath she was holding. The other Bernie just assumed it was something the other her took from the garden. What was it, then?

“It a-allows m-me to s-summon a cottage! It’s perfect! I can just l-lock myself up inside it!”

The Bernie in red explained enthusiastically - before looking at another her again.

“S-so, m-me… C-could you h-help me out? Y-You seem to know this place better than I-I d-do… Do you know a good spot for me to summon that hut?”

She pretty much begged the other her - her voice shaking, the girl on the verge of tears again. She was just being a burden on people, even in another world… But this other her would help her, right?

The Bernadetta in the uniform smiled as she heard the request. Perfect! The other her wanted to go to a secluded place herself… There, no one would interrupt them!

“Y-yeah, l-let’s go!”

She told the other her while grabbing her hand - feeling the girl’s glove touch against her palm. The other Bernie gasped as she took her hand - one Bernie dragging the other behind her to what would be a scene of murder.

***

“Will it fit here?”

Bernie asked as the two purple-haired nobles arrived in one of the Askran castle’s many side corridors.

“I-I think it w-will!”

The other her replied - reaching for the wreath and quickly using it. In an instant, a small wooden house appeared around the two of them - barely fitting inside the hallway, the house’s roof partially cutoff by the stone ceiling above.

“I-it worked!”

Bernadetta called out triumphantly - throwing her hands up in the air while talking a few steps around the house. The other Bernie examined the house closely in the meantime. There was only one door and a window… As well as a soft-looking sofa, and, near it, a large bag of festive cookies on an average-sized table.

“T-thanks, m-me! I’ll hide here until they forget I-I was s-supposed to help t-them!”

The Bernie in red called out - noticing how curious the other her was about the place.

“O-or, d-do y-you… W-Want to s-stay in h-here with m-me?”

She asked, her voice shaking. It was just another her, it should be fine…

“Yes, please!”

Bernadetta clapped her hands with glee. This was going great!

“T-then, I-I’ll lock u-up…”

Bernie in the red darted towards the door, her knees shaking a little - the other her following suit after grabbing the sack of cookies. The festive-clothed Bernie was entirely focused on locking the door - not noticing that the other her was taking a wide swing. As soon as the lock on the door snapped shut, Bernadetta struck with the sack - smashing it into the back of the other her’s head. It wouldn’t be enough to deal any permanent damage… But it was enough to knock the other her out cleanly. She could have used the knife - but she didn’t want to kill the other her too quickly.

Bernie didn’t even get a chance to react as she passed out - falling forwards onto the door, then sliding down against it, her legs splaying out behind her as her skirt pressed against her butt. The Adrestian girl that was still conscious grabbed the unconscious one and dragged her onto the table - it was just large enough for the other her’s body to fit on top - well, at least her torso.

Bernadetta reached for the other her’s jacket, about to rip it off, then stopped. This outfit was so cute! And it was tailor-made to fit another her, too. It’d fit her body perfectly as well! She should made sure it’d stay intact… Instead of simply tearing the jacket off, she made sure to drag it off through the other her’s head, pulling her arms out of the sleeves with fluffy white fur - and folding it neatly once she got it off.

Underneath it the other her was wearing a thin red shirt - and Bernie decided there was no need for her to get that. Instead, she simply ripped it off in full - revealing that the unconscious Bernie wasn’t wearing a bra. Her average boobies were exposed to the still-conscious her - who simply couldn’t resist their sight. Bernadetta latched her hands onto the other her’s chest - fondling her perfectly-sized boobies with both of her hands. She even moved her head down to suck on them for a moment - letting her saliva bring the other her’s nipple fully erect.

However, the pleased gasp from the other her reminded her that she still wasn’t done yet. If she kept this up, then the other Bernie would wake before she finished with it - and who knew what she’d do then. The other her’s gloves and boots were easy to remove - leaving the unconscious noble in just her skirt and the red spats below. After dragging the skirt down, Bernadetta put it aside gently as well - she didn’t want it to get bloody. Even if it was red. All that was left then were the other her’s spats - with a slight damp spot in the center of them. The care Bernie had provided to the other her’s chest was enough to turn her on, even if only slightly - proof of that arousal dripping onto the other her’s spats.

“Mmhm~”

The unconscious Bernie shifted on the table while letting out a half-moan as the uniform-clad Bernadetta touched her thighs while dragging the skirt past them - spurring her to act even faster. Leaving the other her’s spats on for the moment, Bernie walked over to the window - quickly taking the large curtains hanging from it down. She laid them down on the ground - before finally taking her knife out. She used it to slice the curtains up into several long pieces. Then, she used them to tie the other her’s limbs to one leg of the table each - ensuring that the other her wouldn’t be able to escape.

As Bernie finished the final knot, the other her began to stir on the table. The almost-naked girl was finally regaining consciousness - at the perfect moment, as far as the still-clothed girl was concerned.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why am I tied up???”

Bernadetta screamed as she came to her senses - only then noticing the even larger problem.

“And where are my c-clothes?”

She called out in a high-pitched tone - the girl trashing on the table to try to break the restraints. However, the knots that Madelyn had taught during one of the snuff classes were sturdy enough to withstand that. It was Bernie’s first time trying to use them to tie someone down though, so she let out a breath of relief as she saw that they were working - the sound she made drawing the tied-up Bernie’s attention towards her.

“B-Bernie? W-what are y-you d-doing?”

She asked in confusion - unable to believe that it was another her who had stripped her. The other her wasn’t sure how to respond. Should she just reveal what she intended to do? Gosh, this was hard…

“J-Just r-relax…”

She managed to stammer out while approaching the other her - her hands reaching for the girl’s red spats. The noble girl hesitated for a moment as she did that - realizing she couldn’t pull them off fully now with the other her’s legs spread… Oh well. She had spats of her own. A quick cut of the knife, and the other her’s spats were gone - revealing a perfectly fine cunt with a tuft of purple hair above it.

“Eeeek!”

The other her squealed in shock, her face turning bright red - the sight making the other Bernie blush a little, too. Even if she had seen so many girls naked at this point - the classmates who were getting executed, Madelyn, the girls she and Madelyn cooked… Staring at a pussy so familiar was very intimate. She wondered if the other her’s cunt had the same sensitive spots as hers as she delved in between her legs - putting her tongue to use on the tied-up Bernie’s snatch.

The pussy had a very similar scent - and the slight wetness leaking onto her tongue tasted familiar, too. She licked away at the other her’s cunt with several wide swiped of her tongue - the other her writhing against her bonds. However, the moans were undeniable proof that the other her was enjoying it - and so were the liquids flowing out of the opening and onto her tongue.

After a few more licks, Bernie sent her tongue into the other her’s pussy proper - trying to send it towards some spots she knew were more sensitive. The other her responded with movements that were even more energetic - and her voice climbing a pitch. So, the other her’s body was just like her own in that matter… Knowing just where to use her tongue, Bernie continued to eat the other her out - until finally the other her came with a loud, messy scream. For a moment, Bernie wondered if anyone was going to be drawn to them because of the moans - but quickly disregarded that. Screams like that were nothing unusual in Askr… And the door was locked, anyways.

As she climbed up from between the other her’s thighs, Bernie’s face was stained with the other her’s release. With her curiosity sated, she was eager to finally have some proper fun of her own. Her spats were already soaked through - Bernie hastily dragging them down, then kicking them off her feet. Grabbing the wreath belonging to the other her, she directed it underneath her skirt - pushing the handle into her own slit. She moaned out as the cold metal entered her - it was pretty thin, but it would do. Holding the wreath, Bernie began fucking herself with it - all while holding the knife in her hand and wondering, just what she should slice at.

The other her just watched her as she masturbated - unable to come up with any words to say. This other her was so perverted… Or was it that deep down Bernie was this perverted too? And she just didn’t know it? No, B-Bernie was a g-good g-girl… She’d never do something this o-obscene...

As she felt her climax approach, the desire to hurt the other her also came to the forefront of her mind. There was no reason to hold it back… Bernie gleefully ramming the knife into the other her’s stomach. She punctured her abdomen - shakily dragging it to the side in a diagonal cut. The movement of her hand was paired with an ear-piercing scream - the sound of the other her in agony pushing Bernie over the edge.

As the other her’s blood splattered her fingers, the sadistic Bernadetta came - leaning forward and putting her right hand on the table for support as her entire body began shaking. Her love juices poured out of her cunt and onto the handle of the wreath belonging to the other her - and onto the wreath itself, too. Her thighs became soaked with her arousal as well. Her entire body began to twitch with her powerful release - the girl barely able to keep her balance. Her voice joined in with a loud moan of release - but it couldn’t compete with the panicked scream from the injured Bernadetta.

That scream still continued as Bernie’s climax had finished - though at that point the tied up Bernie’s voice had grown hoarse.

“Oh, shut up already!”

The clothed Bernie yelled while reaching for the wound in the other her’s stomach - pulling it open to take a look inside. Madelyn had shown them how an abdominal cavity looked like up close… But, sitting at the end of the class, Bernie didn’t really get a good look at it. Now, she stared at the shifting mess of entrails that she could see - her attention drawn to the long coils of the other her’s intestines. She wasn’t sure what made them so captivating… But she really wanted to touch them. Reaching into the other her’s open stomach, Bernie tugged on them hard - pulling out several lengths of guts from the opening. They felt so soft and mushy in her hands… Her eyes went wide as she continued to squeeze and grasp the other her’s insides, her interest only growing.

After a moment of simply working on them with her hands, Bernie began to use them in other ways. She began to drag it across the other her’s belly - smearing it red with blood. Pulling them out further, she reached the other her’s modest tits - and began rubbing the guts against them hard. Both nipples began to harden while touched by the wet yet warm coils - Bernie taking a moment to tug on either of the firm nubs with the tips of her fingers. She could feel her own nipples hardening underneath her uniform as she did that - violating another her like that was so stimulating!

“W-why? Why are you h-hurting B-Bernie?”

The other her finally managed to stammer out a question - the dominant Bernadetta looking at her face to see it overflowing with tears.

“I… It’s h-hot! Really really hot!”

She explained in an outburst of sincerity - knowing there was no chance the other her would understand her. And she didn’t - instead, upon hearing something this weird, she just started sobbing even harder. More tears began to run down her face as her wails grew even louder - the girl failing to understand that those pained screams was something her tormentor also enjoyed.

Leaving a lot of intestines scattered around on top of the other her’s stomach and chest, Bernie took a step back. The girl quickly took off her jacket - freeing her arms from its long sleeves. She wasn’t wearing a bra below it anymore - Madelyn’s disdain for underwear had rubbed off on her enough for her to ditch it. Her tits, so similar in size to the other her’s, stood proudly from her chest - her nipples erect just like the other her’s. She just wanted to get her sleeves out of the way so that they wouldn’t get bloody… But that was a nice side effect, too. Reaching for another strand of the bound her’s insides, Bernie rubbed some blood onto her chest - moaning as the fabric of the other her’s guts touched her nipple.

After playing like that for a moment, a few more moans making it past her lips, Bernie picked the knife up again. She stabbed it into the other her’s flesh very close to her cunt - and began carving around it. The other her’s eyes bulged as the agony hit her - w-what? Just opening her belly wasn’t enough? That Bernie wanted to h-hurt her p-pussy, t-too? N-no! The girl began struggling against her restraints with all the force she had - adrenaline boosting her strength to levels unseen before. But all that earned her was more agony. As she moved around, she pushed her slit further onto the knife, even spots that the other her wasn’t intending to cut into - turning her snatch into even more of a bloody mess.

Finishing the circular cut, Bernadetta put the knife down and reached for the other her’s snatch with her hands. Starting off by pulling on her pussy lips, she managed to slip the entire tube of her vagina out - the girl having created a perfect cunt steak. It felt so weird to actually hold it in her hand… She a canal just like that inside her… It looked so fragile… But Bernie had no doubts that it’d taste delicious, too.

With the other her’s pussy removed, a huge, bloody hole remained behind. With a cruel grin on her face, Bernie pushed one of her arms inside it - fisting what was left behind with her entire limb. She managed to reach the other her’s womb like that - her fingers grasping the other her’s uterus. Then, she pulled on it - ripping the other her’s womb out. It’d be a second part to her cunt steak - and she was certain it’d be sweet and yummy, too. She dragged it out through the bloody canal - her entire arm red with the other her’s blood as she finally got it out. The sack of her womb had both of her ovaries attached to it, too - both of them hanging off it. She wondered if they’d taste similar to eggs - they kinda looked like them, too…

Putting the remains of the other her’s reproductive system aside, Bernie forced her hand into the gaping hole once more. She had to lean in all the way to her shoulder, but she managed to reach through what was once the wounded Bernie’s cervix - and into her belly proper. She forced her hand out of the hole in her belly, just to see it sticking out of there for a moment - and then recalled it back into the other her’s belly. Grabbing one more loop of the other her’s guts, she held onto it as she withdrew her hand - making some of Bernie’s intestines fall out of the hole that used to be her cunt. It almost made it look as though the other her was masturbating with someone’s guts… Oh, she should try doing that too someday!

Buuuut not now. The other her had lost a lot of blood. Bernie knew that well enough - both of her arms and her chest were stained with crimson. She enjoyed the sensation of having warm blood all over her - but it wasn’t perfect. She knew how frail she was - and that the other her would be even weaker. If she didn’t act soon, her plaything would just bleed out… And that was no fun.

So, before the other Bernie died, she had to finish her off. And she knew just how to do it - through something that had never failed to set her cunt on fire. Ever since she had seen Madelyn’s trophy wall, she always enjoyed seeing other girls lose their heads - even taking a few of them off the girls she and Madelyn had cooked. But now there was no Mad to watch over her as she did it - she’d have to behead the other her on her own! She was a little bit nervous thinking about it… But it also really excited her.

“M-my head’s all w-woozy…”

As Bernie held the knife and approached the other her, her victim said what would be her final words. It spurred the other her to get to work - it was another sign she didn’t have a lot of time left.

Bernadetta dragged the knife across the other her’s neck - quickly opening her throat up. A wonderful wet sound came from her sliced windpipe as blood began to flood it - a squirt of ichor gushing onto the tied-up Bernie’s chest. A shiver went throughout Bernie’s entire body - the wounded girl’s eyes growing wide as she realized her head was being chopped off. She looked up at her murderer with tears in her eyes - finding nothing but sadistic pleasure in the face that was a perfect replica of hers.

Bernie sliced away at the other her’s neck with plenty of passion - she really wanted to chop her head off before the other her died. The knife cracking across her spine caused her body to start thrashing wildly - the knife sending random signals down her spinal cord. But the knots Bernie had tied were strong enough to keep the girl from breaking out - not that doing that would have even saved her at this point.

Before long, the archer managed to sever the head of her doppelganger completely - lifting it up to stare in the other her’s purple eyes as life slowly faded away from them. Her other hand stroked her pussy lips - fresh wetness leaking down them as she enjoyed the death of someone as closely resembling her as possible.

The beheaded Bernadetta’s mind was going haywire trying to piece together how this even happened. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way she could have been pulled to another world, even less that another her existed there who wanted to kill her. It was just a terrible nightmare… Soon, the professor would burst into her room and wake her up to force her to go to class… “Ah, P-Professor…” Bernie thought fondly of the blue-haired mercenary - Byleth’s face appearing at the forefront of her mind. She stared longingly at it as she passed away - Bernadetta’s headless body shaken with a final deathly shiver before going still forever.

Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head - her mouth hanging open. Her tongue slipped out, too - her spit leaking out of it. The other Bernie didn’t waste any time as she saw that - shoving the head in between her legs. She began grinding her cunt against the dead her’s tongue - looking down at a face that was so familiar. She was so scared of dying and pain herself… But putting another her through such agony was beyond stimulating. Her cunt honey flowed freely onto the other her’s face - Bernie able to reach a very strong climax as she continued to ride the dead Bernie’s face.

As she came down from the high of her orgasm, Bernadetta began to feel some unknown energy flow into her entire body. The corpse of the other began to glow in a weird way for a moment - that light transferring onto her. Her half-naked body continued to glow for a little longer - before the light faded away. And, as it did, Bernadetta found herself feeling a little stronger. Could this be… What Madelyn had called ‘merging’? A way to get stronger by absorbing a soul of another version of you? This had to be it… She didn’t even think of that before… But that made her choice of a victim even better!

Putting her jacket back on and wiping some of the blood into it, Bernadetta eyed the corpse of the other her. There was some more delicious meat on it - especially in the butt department. But Bernie had no way of carrying it all to the kitchens. She still needed to take the head, and the cunt steak, and the clothes… She had no choice but to leave the other her’s corpse behind. She had no doubts that it’d be used by some heroes to pleasure themselves. Even if what used to be her cunt was too loose now, the dead body still had its asshole - and the stump of its neck, too. Bernie wondered if she’d have wanted to see it… But sticking around to watch that seemed far too dangerous. Better to just return to her room. 

Back home, Bernie stripped out of her uniform - trying the new festive outfit on. Just like she expected, it fit her body perfectly. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever put it on while leaving her room… But she was happy to have it nonetheless. She could keep it on for a little longer while waiting here~ She wanted to wait for the night to fall before sneaking into the kitchens to turn her cunt steak into a proper meal. How to pass the time… Her eyes locked onto the dead eyes of the other her - lustful sparkles in Bernie’s eyes.

And then someone knocked on the door to her room.

“Bernie? Are you there?”

The voice was so familiar - it was the princess herself, Madelyn! Bernie’s heart began to beat several times per second as she ran to open the door - not even thinking that she was still wearing the festival outfit.

“Hi, prin- M-Madelyn!”

She stammered out - her heart still racing. Why was it that the girl could make her heart beat this fast without a fail?

As she wondered that, Bernie examined Madelyn’s outfit. She was showing so much skin! Wasn’t she cold? Buuut… Her chest looked far less filled than usual. And were these bandages underneath?

“Awww, Bernie! You look sooooo cute like this! I didn’t know you got an outfit for the festival too!”

Madelyn commented happily - the princess hiding something behind her back. Bernadetta blushed heavily as she heard that - why was it that the princess always called her cute?

“T-thank you, M-Madelyn! Your outfit is i-incredible too~! It s-shows o-off y-your great l-legs! A-aren’t you c-cold, t-though?”

Bernie managed to stammer out a compliment of her own - Mad’s face turned red with a blush in return.

“Nothing I can’t handle~ And the warm, leery gazes I draw like this warm me up anyway!”

The princess laughed before reaching behind her back and handing a wrapped up package to Bernie. A transparent package. With a “For: Bernie <3” Label on the side. And inside the package was a pair of massive boobs. Bernie’s eyes went from the package to the smaller chest of the princess a few more times to make sure she wasn’t overthinking it - did Madelyn roast her own titties as a gift for her? Would the princess really do it for her?

“Here you go~ My boobies should keep you warm tonight!”

Madelyn confirmed that as she handed the gift over - Bernie taking it without thinking. Wait, what? Did the princess consider her important enough to give her a gift like that? W-well, she could just get a new pair of boobs if she got into a new body… But still, the fact that she mutilated herself like that for her made this so meaningful!

“T-thank y-you, M-Madel-lyn…”

She managed to stammer out while holding the package - the warmth of Mad’s cutoff titties reaching her through the wrapping. Wait! The princess gave her a gift, but she didn’t have anything of her own! What should she do? If she didn’t give her a gift back, the girl would surely hate her!

Taking a step back and quickly slamming the door shut, Bernie placed the package on her bed. Her eyes desperately searched for anything that would work as a gift for Madelyn. Oh! Right! She still had the other Bernie’s head! The princess had such a collection of heads… This was a perfect gift for her!

Grabbing the head, Bernie ran over to the door and opened it again.

“H-here y-you g-go, M-Ma-d-del-lyn…”

Bernie stammered out once more while pushing the fluffy-haired head forward, the girl looking away as a heavy blush crept onto her cheeks. Madelyn stared at her for a moment, confused. What? Bernie was giving a gift back to her? No one really gave her any gifts before…

“T-thanks!”

The green-haired girl replied while taking the head from Bernie’s hands after several seconds of silence - weighing Bernie’s head in her hand. She smirked a little at the love juices already covering the head - it seemed that her favorite student had had quite the busy day today. And fun, too~

The two kept standing awkwardly for a moment longer before Bernie took a step back.

“T-Thanks a-again!”

She managed to stammer out while bowing as she closed the door - leaving Madelyn on the other side. The princess stood there for a bit longer, a pleasant warmth growing in her chest as she looked at the gift head Bernie gave her - before running off to add the head to her trophy wall and then off herself to get her titties back.

Unwrapping the package, Bernie sucked in the delicious smell of Madelyn’s titties. Ah, just the aroma was enough to make her mouth water - and her pussy wet. She sliced off a piece to enjoy as Mad’s titties were far too big to devour in one go - and lifted that piece to her mouth. It contained one of Mad’s nipples - Bernie biting down on it to feel it crunch under her teeth. The taste was nothing short of divine… Of course the princess’s meat would be of the highest quality.

As Bernie continued to chew on Madelyn’s boob, she began to think about how the day went. Ah… This day truly turned out to be incredible. She got some cute new clothes… She enjoyed herself immensely while murdering another her… She got a little stronger… And she got not one, not two, not three, but four delicious pieces of girlmeat to gorge on. Maybe those festivals weren’t that bad?


End file.
